


And Here I Remain

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Warlock looks down, a soft, teasing, note coming into their voice. "If you don't exist, does that mean I don't have to do the assignment you set?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1411
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	And Here I Remain

Abby made her way to Dr Fell's office anyway, using the offered resources more as an excuse than a reason. It didn't prevent him from handing her leaflets and a list of links, nor did it prevent her from being grateful for them.

She wasn't, however, sure of how to bring up the "Anthony" question. She rubbed her forehead, trying to think.

He gave her a long look, then asked quietly, "Headache?"

"Yeah. But I'm fine. It'll go away eventually." In a day or two, perhaps.

He just looked at her as if he was accustomed to people lying about pain. "Dear Anthony would say the same," he observed, and extracted a packet of paracetamol from his desk. "Any use?"

"Better not." She swallowed hard, and then added, "Please thank your husband for the lift. It was him, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was, and I shall pass that on when next I see him. Our regards to your daughter, by the way." His eyes twinkled. "I assure you that my dear Anthony is as real as she is."

Abby's shoulders sagged, and she wasn't sure if it was relief or tiredness that pulled them down. He knew. They knew. "Does he- does he mind?" she blurted in a rush.

"My dear," and there was definitely amusement crinkling Dr Fell's eyes now, "I haven't heard him laugh so hard in simply _ages_. Please don't worry about it."

***

Crowley makes it as far as the kitchen and slouches into a chair at the kitchen table, head resting on one hand, muffling a yawn enough that his jaw doesn't crack with the movement. Someone slides a cup of coffee under his nose, and he's halfway though mumbling, "Thanks, angel," before he looks up and realises it's actually Warlock. "Thanks, kid," he corrects himself, and wraps himself around hot coffee, grateful that it's the weekend, before asking, "I assume you've heard the current rumours?"

"Yeah." Warlock looks down, a soft, teasing, note coming into their voice. "If you don't exist, does that mean I don't have to do the assignment you set?"

"Hah. You wish." One side of Crowley's mouth quirks up into a wry smile.

Warlock smiles back and drops into one of the other chairs. "What about the rumours?"

"Figure we should rough out a plan dealing with them. Not like you've been through this before, after all." Crowley blinks wearily at the remaining toast and grudgingly takes a slice to pick at. Warlock passes him the Marmite. "Ground rules Aziraphale and I mostly run with. First, no actual lying. Mislead, sure. Lie, no. Second, no outing each other to the masses without checking in first. The occasional student that knows..." he flicks a grin at Warlock, "or outright asks - that's different. Third, we try to do reveals where we can see their _hilarious_ faces. And he gets to tell whatever stories he likes about his dear husband Anthony. You may note he never gives my full name there. Other than that, we mostly just run with what happens."

"Got it. I've been just keeping my mouth shut." Warlock pulls their own mug of tea closer. "Don't want them knowing I live with you."

"Oh?" Crowley makes himself eat as he raises an eyebrow, ready to listen.

Warlock scuffs their toes against the floor and keeps their eyes on their mug. "Not, not ashamed. Just - I get too much attention just saying I talk to you. I-" They swallow, hunching in on themselves. "I don't even want to think about what I'd get if they knew that..." They wave a hand, encompassing the whole of the flat and the situation. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be. S'worth knowing. Won't put you on the spot then." He looks up as Aziraphale joins them. "Hi, Angel. We're making plans over your non-existant husband."

Aziraphale looks far too bright and cheerful for the hour as he seats himself primly and pours himself a cup of tea. "Yes, that is rather a tricky one."


End file.
